DrabblesOne shot
by clems1692
Summary: Plusieurs drabbles ou one shot sur la relation Jethro/Tony
1. Photo

Bonjour ! Ici vous pourrez trouver des drabbles ou des one-shot, que j'écris à partir d'un mot au hasard que me donne des amis. Voila, si vous aimez et que vous voulez laissez un mot pour une prochaine fic, ne vous privez pas.

Photo :

Dimanche matin : 9h

Gibbs ponçait son bateau quand on frappa à la porte. Ne voulant pas être dérangé, il ne monta pas ouvrir. Espérant que ça ne réveillerait pas son amour qui dormait encore.

Il ne doit pas être là.

Ou à la cave en train de s'occuper de son bateau.

Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Entrer et voir s'il est là ?

Pourquoi pas, de toute façon il laisse toujours sa porte ouverte.

D'accord, mais s'il nous met à la porte c'est de ta faute.

Trouillarde !

Facile à dire pour toi, tu ne te fais jamais engueuler !

Elles finirent tout de même par entrer, et se dirigèrent vers la cave, descendirent les marches qui les menaient à Gibbs.

Un problème ?

En faites ont auraient voulu te parler.

Gibbs ne dit rien, mais Abby vit bien qu'il aurait préféré être seul. Il commença à remonter suivi de Abby, quand Kate la rappela doucement.

Quoi ?

Regarde.

Elles échangèrent un regard, perplexe pour Kate, amusé pour la jeune gothique.

Effectivement le regard de Kate s'était posé sur une photo accrochée au mur de la cave. Celle-ci représentait Gibbs et Tony, ce dernier dans les bras de son supérieur, l'embrassait tendrement.


	2. Plume

Plume : 

_*Hum… je sens comme une douce caresse dans le dos, qui monte le long de ma colonne, et qui s'attarde dans mon cou, _

_je me retourne pour être maintenant allonger sur le dos et toujours cette douce caresse, sur mon ventre cette fois, puis sur mon visage, sur mes paupières encore fermées, _

_puis un baiser sur chacune d'entres elles, avant de retrouver toujours la même caresse sur mes lèvres et de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.*_

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Jethro, qui tenait toujours dans sa main la plume qui avait servi pour réveiller Tony.


	3. Chemise

Kate arriva devant chez Gibbs, une faible lumière provenait de la fenêtre du salon. Elle frappa à la porte, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse, pensant que son patron serait à la cave en train de travailler sur son bateau, elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cave : personne. Elle aperçu une chemise sur la rambarde de l'escalier, et préféra appelé du rez-de-chaussée, si son patron était là-haut.

« Gibbs !? »

Dans la chambre :

« Et merde, on ne peut même pas être tranquille chez soi ! » pesta Gibbs.

« Si tu fermé la porte à clé, il n'y aurais pas de problème… attends, Jethro, tu devrais t'habiller un minimum. »

Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et une chemise et sorti de la chambre :

« Non, évite ma… » trop tard il était déjà sorti.

***

« Kate, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Elle resta plantée quelques instants devant la tenu de son patron.

« Kate ? »

« Euh… oui, c'est Abby qui voulait te voir, mais impossible de te joindre… » dit Kate en essayant de se reprendre.

« Alors tu es venu et… » s'impatienta Gibbs.

« Ca peut peut être attendre demain. »

Sur ce, elle fila de la maison de son patron.

Gibbs n'essaya pas de comprendre, il avait mieux à faire pour le moment…

Le lendemain labo d' Abby :

« J'aurais jamais du aller chez Gibbs hier ! » s'exclama Kate.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Abby.

« Je dirais qu'il devait être… occupé. »

« Raconte ! »

« Abby ! »

« Aller… » supplia la jeune gothique.

« J'ai rien vu, ok, je suis restée en bas, mais quand il est descendu, il portait seulement un caleçon et… » commença Kate.

« Et… ? tu t'arrête au meilleur moment ! »

« … la chemise de Tony. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te jure, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille » assura la jeune femme.

« Tu fais attention aux chemises que porte Tony, toi maintenant ? » demanda Abby.

« Me dis pas que celle qu'il avait hier ne ta pas marquée ? »

« Non ! cette chemise là ! »

« Oui… ! »

« Au mon dieu, ça voudrais dire que… Tony et Gibbs… »

Gibbs arriva à ce moment entendant la dernière phrase de la gothique, qui s'arrêta net en le voyant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Tony et moi ? » questionna Gibbs.

« Rien, rien » affirma Abby.

« Abbs, tu veux être privée de ta boisson préférée toute une semaine ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas » défia t-elle.

« Tu crois ? »

« Bon d'accord » s'inclina la gothique.

« Abby, non ! » s'exclama Kate.

« C'est que… enfin quand Kate est passée chez toi hier… »

« Abbs. »

« Oui, elle a vu que tu portais la chemise de Tony, alors que tu sortais de ta chambre, et donc…enfin… Tony et toi, vous… »

En écoutant l'explication de la jeune scientifique, Gibbs sourit.

« Oui, Abbs, Tony et moi, tu m'étonnes de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt, alors que Ducky le savait déjà. »

« Quoi !? Ducky le savait et moi tu ne m'as rien dit ! » s'exclama Abby, mais Tony et toi… C'est génial ! J'suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux ! » dit elle en prenant Gibbs dans ses bras.


	4. Irremplaçable

_A partir d'un épisode cette fois-ci - Episode 20 – Saison 1 – Bienvenue en enfer._

_Bonne lecture._

Irremplaçable.

Tony était assis par terre derrière son bureau tous ses collègues étaient partis, et ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête « Tu es irremplaçable », Gibbs les lui avait dit, il y a deux heures, mais Tony avait eu mal lorsqu'il avait vu que McGee était à SON bureau.

_Il ose me dire que je suis irremplaçable, alors qu'il m'a déjà remplacé… _

A ce moment alors qu'il croyait tout le monde parti, Gibbs entra dans l'open-space, mais le jeune homme ne lui prêta aucune attention et enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux, l'ancien marine récupéra quelque chose et commença à repartir, mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit Tony par terre dans cette position, il s'approcha de son agent doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tony ? »

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu acier de son patron.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Rien, c'est bon, ça va. »

« Tony ! me prends pas pour un idiot, tu as les larmes aux yeux ! »

« Je… non laisse tomber c'est ridicule. »

« Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ?

J'ai tout mon temps, je ne partirais pas, et toi non plus, tant que tu ne m'aura pas expliquer ce qui te mets dans cet état. » déclara Gibbs.

Tony reprit la position qu'il avait lorsque Gibbs l'avais trouvé 5minutes plus tôt, et l'ancien marine s'assit prêt de lui. Il remarqua que Tony tremblait et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et obligea son subordonné à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Doucement Tony se calma.

« Si je te dis maintenant ce que j'ai, après cette scène tu vas me trouver plus que ridicule.» annonça le jeune agent, malgré tout il se lança, il connaissait suffisamment Gibbs pour savoir qu'il ne laisserai pas partir. « C'est quand on est rentré tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que j'étais irremplaçable, alors que McGee avait déjà pris ma place, ça te parais sûrement débile, mais ça m'a blessé. »

« Je suis désolé Tony, je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherais autant, mais je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit, tu es irremplaçable, depuis ton arrivé ici, il y a quelque chose qui fait que j'ai l'impression que tout est plus facile et moins pénible, par ta continuelle bonne humeur et aussi par les bêtises que tu peux sortir même si ça se fini toujours par une claque derrière la tête, et surtout parce que tu es un agent formidable et loyal. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tony qui n'était pas totalement convaincu par le monologue de son supérieur.

« Vraiment ! »

« Après tout ça c'est certainement une erreur, et tu ne voudras plus de moi, mais j'ai besoin de te le dire : Je t'aime Gibbs. Et pas comme on aime un ami, un père, mais comme on aime la personne avec qui on veut finir sa vie. »

L'ex-marine s'attendait à tout sauf à une déclaration d'amour de la part de son agent, il eut du mal à tout comprendre, c'était tellement inespéré.

Voyant la réaction, ou plutôt la non-réaction de son patron Tony se leva.

« Je savais que j'aurais rien du te dire, enfin, maintenant c'est fait alors soit tu vis avec et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, soit tu me vire. »

Gibbs ne répondait toujours pas, il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que Tony lui avait réellement dit qu'il l'aimait, lui…

« Bien comme tu voudras si c'est plus simple pour toi, tu auras ma lettre de démission sur ton bureau demain. » dit Tony avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Contrairement à la déclaration de Tony, cette dernière phrase fit un électrochoc à l'ancien marine, il se précipita vers l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment sur son agent. A peine l'ascenseur partit qu'il l'arrêta, et mis une claque derrière la tête de Tony.

« Tu comprend le sens d'irremplaçable ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Oui, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai juste du mal à réaliser ce que tu m'as dit. Depuis quand ?»

« Depuis quand quoi ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Tu…tu m'aimes ? » interrogea fébrilement l'ex-marine.

« Baltimore. J'ai été impressionné par tes méthodes mais je suis surtout tombé sous ton charme. »

Gibbs se rapprocha de son agent, et lui caressa la joue, avant d'oser aller plus loin et de frôler les lèvres de son subordonné avec les siennes. Alors que le cœur et la respiration de Tony s'accélérer

« Moi aussi. » annonça Gibbs.

« Quoi toi aussi ? »

« Moi aussi tu m'as impressionné à Baltimore, ta détermination, et cette façon de me tenir tête, et d'arriver à soutenir mon regard, tu étais l'une des premières personnes à y parvenir. Et moi aussi… Je t'aime Anthony. » Jethro scella cette déclaration par un tendre premier baiser.

Fin.


	5. Jalousie

A 19h, Kate et Macgee étaient partis, Tony s'approcha du bureau de son patron, celui-ci plongé dans un rapport.

« Gibbs ? »

« Oui, Tony. »

« Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas m'attendre ce soir, je sors, alors j'irais dormir chez moi. »

« D'accord, alors à demain. »

Tony récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment réagit à l'annonce de Tony, mais il avait suivi chacun de ses gestes par la suite jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referme, au fond de lui, il sentait la jalousie arriver, où Tony pouvait-il bien aller ? Et avec qui ?

Finalement il prit le même chemin que son agent, et le vit à la sortie du parking, Gibbs monta dans sa voiture et suivit Tony, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'arrête et entre dans un bar, il le vit dire bonjour à un autre homme, avant de repartir chez lui.

Quand il arriva, il descendit directement à la cave pour travailler sur son bateau. L'image de Tony et de cet homme dans le bar l'obsédé, il fallait avouer que cet homme était beau, et au moins lui avait le même âge que Tony, de plus ils avaient l'air vraiment proche l'un de l'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, juste à poncer la coque de son bateau, alors que la personne qu'il aimait était avec un autre. Il se décida à se rendre à l'appartement de Tony. Une fois là-bas, il tourna en rond attendant le retour de son subordonné, c'est vers 1h du matin, que Tony se décida enfin à rentrer. Il fut surpris de trouver son patron assis sur son canapé, un café à la main, en train de l'attendre.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Tony.

« A toi de me le dire. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'aurais juste aimer savoir où et avec qui tu étais. »

« Attends Jethro, au bureau je t'annonce que je sors et tu es indifférent, et 6h plus tard, tu es dans mon appart' à me faire subir le début d'un interrogatoire, je t'avoue que je ne te suis pas très bien. »

« Indifférent, en apparence… si j'avais était tellement indifférent que ça à ton annonce, tu crois que je t'aurais suivit pour savoir où tu allais ? » dit Gibbs sans se rendre compte de se qu'il disait vraiment et se qu'allait impliquer sa phrase.

En apprenant que Gibbs l'avais suivi Tony s'énerva.

« Tu es en train de me dire, que tu m'as suivi, je vois que tu as confiance en moi ! Tu avais peur de quoi ?! Que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pendant cette soirée ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire puisqu'en six mois tu ne m'as pas dit une seule fois que tu m'aimais ! Si t'as pas confiance en moi, c'est pas la peine de continuer ! Tu ferais mieux de partir. »

« Tony, attends ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi, mais tu es jeune, beau et intelligent, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu trouve quelqu'un d'autre, qui a ton âge et… »

« J'ai pas envi de quelqu'un de plus jeune tu comprends ça ?! C'est toi que je voulais, et maintenant qu'on est ensemble c'est toujours de toi dont j'ai envi Gibbs ! Je t'aime, c'est si difficile à croire ?! » Le coupa Tony.

« Non, mais tu avais l'air proche de cet homme, alors j'ai pensé que… »

« Que je couchais avec lui ? »

« Oui, enfin non, mais… »

« Tu n'as pas eu comme idée de savoir qui il était pour moi avant d'aller imaginer quoi que ce soit ? »

« Alors c'est qui ? »

« C'est pas la question pour le moment ! » Gibbs voulu répondre mais Tony le fit taire d'un geste de la main. « La question pour l'instant c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance, que tu t'imagine que je pourrais coucher avec n'importe quel mec, alors qu'on est ensemble, peut être que je ne donne pas cette impression, mais je suis fidèle Gibbs, jamais je ne tromperais une personne que j'aime, et surtout pas toi ! »

« Tony, je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, je sais que tu m'aime et que je peux te faire confiance mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être jaloux. »

Tony n'en revenait pas, Gibbs lui avait dit qu'il était désolé ? Il avait du rêvé le début de la phrase de son patron. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son amant, l'ex marine s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son visage pour lui caresser la joue.

« Tony, je sais que j'ai agi de façon excessive, mais je tiens à toi. » Avant de continuer Jethro voulait que Tony le regarde dans les yeux. « Regarde-moi. »

Le jeune homme releva doucement la tête vers son supérieur, pour finalement plonger son regard vert dans celui bleu de Gibbs. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer pendant quelques secondes avant que l'ancien marine se décide enfin à dire se qu'il avait sur le cœur, et qu'il n'avait jamais exprimer avec des mots depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Je T'aime Anthony. » Il scella cette vérité par un doux baiser.

Tony était désemparé par la révélation de son amant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre, il attendait ces mots depuis tellement longtemps.

« Jethro, je… »

« Chut. Ne dis rien mon ange. Tout est de ma faute. » Il attira le jeune homme vers lui et ils s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé, il l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »


	6. Démission

Kate et McGee étaient à leur bureau en train de finir leurs rapports, Gibbs dans le bureau de la directrice, et Tony ? Il était 8h30 et il n'était toujours pas arrivé, et Gibbs n'allait pas tarder à redescendre.

« Ca va encore chauffer quand Tony se décidera à pointer le bout de son nez » dit Kate.

« Tant que la mauvaise humeur de Gibbs ne nous retombe pas dessus, c'est son problème, il a qu'à arriver à l'heure » lui répondit Tim.

« DiNozzo n'est pas là ? » demanda Gibbs qui descendait les escaliers.

« Aucune nouvelle. »

Gibbs s'installa à son bureau et son œil fut tout de suite attiré par une enveloppe posée en évidence sur son bureau. Seul son nom était écrit dessus, l'écriture de Tony ? Que pouvait bien vouloir son agent ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui parler en face ? Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit deux feuilles, la deuxième fut posée sur son bureau tandis qu'il commençait à lire la première.

_Gibbs,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer, c'est la première fois qu'une lettre de démission m'ai si difficile à écrire, sûrement parce que je ne m'étais jamais autant attachée à une équipe, c'est vrai j'ai passé des moments formidables avec vous tous, mais je crois que je me suis un peu trop attaché à une personne de l'équipe, et avec ta règle numéro 12… De toute façon, même si celle-ci n'existait pas, je sais que toute relation serait impossible. Il n'empêche que je ne voulais pas partir sans dévoiler mes réels sentiments à cette personne, je pense qu'elle a le droit de savoir la vraie raison qui me pousse à démissionner car je ne supporte plus de croiser cette personne tous les jours, et je sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui dire en face, alors pour finir cette lettre, il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire :_

_Je t'aime, Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_Arrivederci._

_Anthony DiNozzo._

Gibbs n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Tony démissionnait ! Parce qu'il était amoureux de… de lui ? Pas question de le laisser partir sans le voir, la lettre toujours dans la main, il se leva et parti précipitamment sous les yeux de ses deux subordonnés, et croisa Abby.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? » demanda Abby.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il a laissé une feuille sur son bureau. »

Kate la prit, et lu le début, son visage surpris, intrigua ses deux collègues.

« Tony, démissionne ! »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, Kate c'est pas possible pas Tony ! » Dit Abby.

« C'est écrit noir sur blanc, et c'est l'écriture de Tony, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus Abby ? »

***

Gibbs venait d'arriver devant la porte de Tony, il frappa attendant une réponse. 5 minutes plus tard, Tony se décida à ouvrir.

« Gibbs ? Qu'est ce que… »

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend » le coupa Gibbs, en lui mettant sa lettre sous les yeux.

« Tu ne sais plus lire ? » ironisa le plus jeune.

« Ne joue pas à ça Tony ! » Lui dit Gibbs, en entrant et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Tu n'es plus mon patron, j'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

« Sauf que je n'accepterais pas ta démission ! Pas pour une raison comme celle-ci ! »

« Tu sais ce que c'est de voir, de travailler tout les jours avec la personne que tu aime tout en sachant que tu ne pourra jamais rien lui dire, parce que comme toi c'est un homme, et que c'est ton patron ! Que tous les jours tu gardes un masque pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Que tous les jours tu sois obliger de mentir aux personnes avec qui tu travail, et que tu considère comme tes amis ! Que tu cache tes vrais sentiments, derrière une constante bonne humeur, alors que tu sais que le soir quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu seras seul en pensant à cette personne pour qui tu donnerais ta vie, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je ressens tous les jours ! »

Après la tirade de Tony, il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes se sondèrent du regard, Gibbs assimilé tout ce que venait de lui dire Tony. Voyant l'absence de réaction de son ancien patron, Tony se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrée, faisant comprendre à Gibbs qu'il était invité à partir de chez lui.

« Gibbs, s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

« Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « je n'accepterais pas ta démission. »

« Ca ne change rien au faite que dans une heure je pars loin d'ici… » il rajouta tout bas, tout juste pour que Gibbs entende « loin de toi. »

Gibbs se radoucit en voyant les yeux de Tony devenir brillant de larmes.

« Je ne te laisserait pas faire cette bêtise Tony, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

L'ancien marine s'approcha du jeune homme, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Quand l'une d'elle finit par s'échapper, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de prendre Tony dans ses bras, ce dernier se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, et comme ça décision était prise et que quoi qu'il arrive dans une heure il serait parti, il osa déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de son supérieur. Gibbs frissonna au contact des lèvres de Tony contre sa peau, il s'écarta un peu de son subordonné, leurs visages à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, il se regardèrent les yeux émeraudes de Tony se noyant dans le bleu de ceux de Gibbs. Pendant ces quelques secondes plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, et comme plus rien n'existait, plus aucun gestes, ni aucune paroles n'avait de conséquences, il se risqua donc à embrassait Gibbs. En détachant les lèvres des siennes, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et détourna le regard, mais l'ex-marine en décida autrement, il prit le visage de Tony entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour, le baiser s'approfondi et devint passionné.

***

Pendant ce temps dans les bureaux du NCIS, Ducky avait rejoint les trois plus jeune, lorsque Abby l'avait mis au courant de la situation.

« Notre cher Anthony avait sûrement d'excellentes raisons pour vouloir démissionner. »

« Pourquoi il ne nous a pas fait savoir sa décision en face, c'est vrai il laisse une lettre à Gibbs et il s'en va sans dire au revoir. » intervint Kate.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Tim lui restait en retrait malgré tout ce que Tony avait pu lui faire subir, il devait bien avoué que Tony avait été un peu comme un grand frère pour lui.

***

« Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre Tony, tu es un excellent agent, le meilleur avec qui j'ai travaillé… » Commença Gibbs.

« C'est pour ça que… »

« Non ! Je ne t'ai pas embrassait pour être sur que tu reste, je ne permettrais pas de jouer ainsi avec tes sentiments. »

Tony eut un petit sourire en coin. « Tu veux dire que… Mais depuis… »

Gibbs s'amusa à voir Tony commençait des phrases, ne pas les finirent et d'en recommencer une nouvelle.

« Oui, Tony. Depuis quand je ne serais pas vraiment te répondre, mais je m'en suis rendu compte.. il y a quelques mois. Mais, ôte moi d'un doute, tu ne devrais pas être quelque part en ce moment ? »

« Non, je crois pas »

« Et tu crois que ton rapport va se taper tout seul ? » Demanda Gibbs avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Tony sourit. « Et ma lettre. »

« Quelle lettre ? »

« Je t'aime Jethro Gibbs. »

***

Ducky, Kate et Abby étaient dos à l'ascenseur, alors que Tim vit Gibbs arriver en compagnie de Tony, en voyant ce dernier il lui sourit, son « grand frère » lui rendit son sourire, avant d'écouter Abby.

« Vous croyez qu'il ne nous a rien dit parce qu'on ne compte pas pour lui, qu'on a été des collègues sans importance pendant ces 2ans, et que dans une semaine il nous aura oublier ? » demanda Abby.

« Comment on pourrait t'oublier ? » Demanda le jeune homme, à la gothique avant qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras.

Gibbs prit la seconde lettre de démission de Tony des mains de Kate, et la déchira avant qu'elle n'arrive dans le fond de sa poubelle.

Alors qu'Abby était toujours dans les bras de Tony, le regard de celui-ci s'accrocha au regard de son patron et futur amant.

_Fin._


	7. Hôpital

Gibbs se réveilla, il ne se sentait pas très bien, sa tête lui faisait mal et son bras droit aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait été entièrement blanche. L'hôpital ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi était il ici ?

D'un coup les derniers événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. L'enquête. Un hangar. Une explosion. Tony ! Son Tony était entré au moment au tout avait explosé. Il devait être blessé lui aussi, et plus gravement que lui.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre accompagnée de la jeune gothique, qui se jeta dans les bras de son patron en le voyant réveillé.

« Où est Tony ? » Demanda Jethro.

A cette simple question le visage d'Abby se referma, elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire ne plairait pas à l'ancien marine.

« On a aucune nouvelle, les médecins ne veulent rien nous dire, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est ici… » L'informa la jeune femme.

« Les autres ? »

« A part vous deux, tout le monde va bien. »

Trois coups frappèrent la porte, et Ducky fit son apparition dans la chambre.

« Anthony vient de sortir de la salle d'opération, mais les médecins ne sont pas très optimiste pour ces chances de survie. »

Toute l'équipe avait eu l'autorisation de se retrouver dans la chambre de Gibbs, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient pu voir Tony. Deux heures venaient de s'écouler lorsqu'un médecin entra dans la chambre, pour leur donner des nouvelles de Tony.

« Je suis désolé, mais l'agent DiNozzo n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Suite à cette révélation, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, tout le monde connaissait la relation qu'il y avait entre le jeune homme et Gibbs, personne n'osait dire un seul mot. Pendant 5 ans Tony s'était sorti de mille situations qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie…

Lorsque le son d'un reniflement se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse, les quatre membres de l'équipe regardèrent en direction de Gibbs, et pour la première fois, ils purent voir des larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'ex marine.

***

Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut, un cauchemar… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… mais il y avait un problème, le lit était vide, Tony ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Non, il avait bien rêvé tout ça, Tony n'était pas mort ! Il se leva précipitamment, personne à l'étage, puis il descendit les escaliers espérant trouver son homme en bas, mais personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé lorsqu 'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé son homme était bien dans le salon, endormi sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de se faire une petite place sur le canapé, pour s'y allonger et finalement se rendormir avec son amant dans ses bras.


	8. Nuit étoilée

Nuit étoilée.

Après une réunion avec la directrice au NCIS, Gibbs rentra chez lui.

Tony était introuvable dans la maison pourtant sa voiture, sa veste, ainsi que ses clés étaient là. L'ancien marine jeta un oeil vers le jardin, et dans la nuit, il distingua, allongé dans l'herbe, la silhouette du jeune homme. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bonsoir, ça va ? » demanda Gibbs en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony.

Le jeune homme continua de fixer le ciel en répondant brièvement à Jethro :

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent dans la même position, Tony fixant le ciel, et Jethro le regard posé sur son amant, pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque l'ex marine vit une unique larme coulée le long de la joue de Tony.

« Tony ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme se releva et vint se placer entre les jambes de Jethro, en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de son supérieur. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour du jeune homme, dont les yeux ne se détacher pas des étoiles.

« Quand j'étais petit, je passais mes grandes vacances chez mes grands parents maternelles. C'est avec eux que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de mon enfance. Pendant la journée ma grand-mère m'apprenait à cuisiner, et une fois qu'il faisait nuit mon grand-père m'emmenait observer les étoiles, il m'a apprit le nom des étoiles et des constellations… J'étais très proche de lui… Depuis qu'il est mort, tous les ans, le jour de son anniversaire, il n'y a aucun nuage, le ciel est magnifique et je passe la soirée à observer le ciel. »

Suite à cette confession, Jethro déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Tony, qui se colla un peu plus à lui.

Après cette soirée, les deux hommes se retrouvaient régulièrement dans le jardin et Tony expliquait à Jethro ce que son grand-père lui avait appris lorsqu'il était enfant. Et même si l'ex marine ne retenait pas ce que lui disait le jeune homme il ne mettrait jamais fin à ces cours, rien que pour voir les étoiles, au fond des yeux de son homme, qui illuminait son regard vert.


End file.
